


The Frog Prince

by BreakfastTea



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Frogs, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 05:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreakfastTea/pseuds/BreakfastTea
Summary: Noctis copes when his friends are all transformed into frogs in the Vesperpool and he discovers he's run out of Maiden's Kiss and Remedies.





	The Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> Sooo I joined Tumblr! You can find me at [BreakfastTeaTime](https://breakfastteatime.tumblr.com/). I've opened my Ask box for the week so you can request a fic! Be sure to stop by ^_^
> 
> And a HUUUUUUGE thank you to Suarhnir for the [adorable fanart](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13237410) <3 TOO CUTE!

Noctis allowed the Engine Blade to fade into the Armiger. He bent over double to catch his breath, rain bouncing off of his back. Finally, the battle was over. “Nice work,” he said, straightening and turning to his friends. “That was –” His words died. Where were they? “Guys?” They weren’t behind him. All he could see was the trees, grass, rocks and water of the rain-slicked Vesperpool.

And frogs.

Three oddly familiar…

…frogs.

Noctis blinked. “Huh.”

The surliest frog hopped off towards the Vesperpool. The frog that, Noctis _swore,_ had glasses-shaped markings around its eyes, hopped towards Noctis. The bounciest frog careened all over the place until it whacked itself into a tree. Noctis winced and grabbed it.

Grabbed Prompto. No mistaking those freckles. “You okay there?” Noctis asked.

His frog-shaped friend didn’t respond. Not because he was unconscious, but because he was a frog.

Struggling not to laugh at the strangeness of it all, Noctis gave Frog!Prompto a gentle pat. “Hold on. I think I’ve got a Maiden’s Kiss or a Remedy somewhere…”

But before he could check either his pockets or the Armiger for supplies, Noctis caught the sound of a Cockatrice. Looking over, he saw the frog that had to be Gladio squaring off to it.

“Whoa, no you don’t!” Holding tight to Prompto, and scooping up Ignis before he could hop off or get lost, Noctis ran after Gladio. He skidded between frog and bird, grabbed the frog, and ran for cover. No way he could fight with his hands full of frogs. Thankfully, the bird gave up without too much of a chase. Probably figured it could find an easier dinner elsewhere in the Vesperpool.

Arms full of frogs, Noctis retreated to the old abandoned shack and set the three down in a box before he started searching through their supply of curatives.

Three searches later and he was still coming up empty.

Eyes wide, he stared at Ignis!Frog, the man’s voice calmly ringing through his mind. _We should stock up on our supply of curatives…_ which they had. Except not anything that could cure Frog spells.

“Not a problem,” Noctis said. “I’ll drive us to Meldaccio and pick some up. You can survive being frogs for a bit longer, right?”

All three stared up at him.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said. “But –”

A sharp squawk to his left drew his attention.

“Ah.”

He’d been wrong about the Cockatrice. It hadn’t gone to find an easier meal.

It had brought its family over for dinner.

Its ten member family.

Four adults, six chicks. All of them hungry for frogs.

Noctis grabbed his friends. Apologising profusely, he shoved them all in his pockets and ran. The Cockatrice clan chased after him, shrieking indignantly. Noctis ran as fast as he could, not wanting to risk warping when his friends were both 1) frogs and 2) in his pockets. He didn’t want to accidentally turn them into green mush. His stomach flipped at the very thought.

Five soggy minutes later, Noctis made it back to the car. He opened the back door and lifted his friends out of his pockets and onto the back seat. All three looked pale, and rather than hop they sort of… staggered drunkenly.

“I’m sorry,” Noctis said. “But I had to get you out of there.”

A harsh squawk from behind told him he hadn’t shaken his pursuers.

“Stay here, all of you,” he told the others “Do not hop around the car.” He could already see frog shaped prints on the leather. “Just stay. There. On the seat.”

Closing the car door, Noctis turned back to the Cockatrice family and discovered they’d surrounded him, his friends, and the car.

“Those frogs really won’t taste that good,” Noctis said, hoping to distract the birds long enough to get away.

It wasn’t to be. The lead Cockatrice let out a horrific cry and all of them lurched forward to attack.

Noctis sighed. “You asked for it.”

With his friends safe in the car, Noctis summoned the Engine Blade into his hand and attacked the birds.

Ten minutes later, soaked, covered in mud and peppered with a variety of feathers, Noctis returned to the car. He climbed into the driver’s seat and checked to see his friends were where he’d left them. All three frogs stared up at him. He breathed a sigh of relief. “It’s nearly over, okay?”

The Prompto!Frog released a happy ribbit. The Ignis!Frog somehow managed to look Noctis up and down and cast silent, froggy judgement on him. The Gladio!Frog was trying to read his book, put aside when they’d arrived at the Vesperpool earlier.

Noctis turned back to the windscreen. “Weird day,” he murmured.

He put the car in drive and pulled away. Night steadily fell, the headlights cutting through darkness and rain. Behind him, his three friends ribbited noisily. He had no idea what they were trying to say. Maybe _slow down, Noct, we’d like to get there in one piece even if said piece is currently small and green._ Or _get there faster, I am done with being green._ Maybe even _I wish I could take a photo of this!_ Chuckling to himself at the absurdity of it all, Noctis continued driving.

When he reached Meldaccio, he parked in the usual spot. Sighing with relief, he looked at his friends in the rear-view mirror. Frog!Prompto had decided to take a nap. Frog!Gladio patrolled the backseat. And Frog!Ignis launched himself at Noctis, landing neatly on his shoulder.

“Guess that means you’re coming with me,” Noctis said.

Stepping out with his frog advisor nestled among the mud and feathers clinging to his jacket, Noctis headed for the store. Hunters stared at him in complete astonishment, but he ignored them. Yes, he was filthy. Yes, he had a frog on his shoulder. No, he did not care. Head held high, Noctis strolled into the store, bought all that he needed, returned to the car, gathered the rest of his froggy friends, and carried them to the caravan. Two minutes, and a splash of magic to each Maiden’s Kiss later, the frogs were people once again.

“Honestly, Noct, there was a far easier solution than the one you just went through,” Ignis said, brushing some imaginary mark off his magically restored clothes.

Noctis pulled a feather out of his hair. “Yeah, what’s that then?”

“Maiden’s Kiss?” Ignis said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“I know. I had to buy some. We’d run out.”

“Oh, come now, you think because it uses the word _Maiden_ it only applies to women?”

“What are you talking about?” Noctis asked.

Gladio’s bark of laughter filled the caravan.

“Wait.” Prompto cocked his head. Realisation dawned shortly thereafter. “Oh. OOOOOOH! Aw, Noct, that’s so sweet!” He clutched his hands together over his heart and fluttered his eyes. “I’ve never been kissed by a handsome prince before!”

Gladio doubled over, laughing hysterically. Ignis chuckled too.

Noctis suddenly caught on. He flushed a brilliant, bright red. He leapt to his feet. “I’m gonna take a shower.”

He left his friends guffawing in his wake.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Frog Prince Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13237410) by [suarhnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir)




End file.
